


Trapped in the Bus

by Jogag_Busang



Series: CERMIN: Jejak Kepenulisan [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy, survive
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Jonathan dan Upik terpaksa harus kabur dari masalah yang dibuatnya.





	Trapped in the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Cerpen ini saya buat untuk mengikuti lomba Survival Event yang diselenggarakan oleh Fanpage FB Indonesian Light Novel; dengan ketentuan tema survival, prompt ledakan, dan word yang tidak boleh melebihi 5000 kata. Sengaja memublish di ao3 untuk arsip.

**Trapped in the Bus**

_Oleh: Jogag Busang_

 

            “Kita serius akan menumpang bis ini, Jon?”

            Lelaki yang dipanggil dengan nama Jon menoleh. “Aku serius, Upik. Sudah tidak ada jalan lain lagi.”

            Upik memegangi tas dengan erat. Saking eratnya, telapaknya sampai berkeringat. “Aku masih takut kalau kita nanti ketahuan.”

            “Baju seragammu sudah kaubuang?”

            Upik menggeleng. “Belum, Jono. Aku masih menyimpannya di dalam tas.”

            Mendengar kata “Jono” disebut, lelaki tadi memasang wajah terluka. “Namaku Jonathan, Upik. Berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama masa kecilku.”

            Upik mengamati perubahan Jonathan. “Bagiku, kau akan tetap menjadi Jono-ku,” ujarnya dengan suara lembut bercampur serius. “Lagi pula, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kamu memanggilku dengan nama asliku.”

            “Sudahlah, itu tidak penting lagi. Kita bahkan memiliki masalah yang lebih besar daripada sekadar protes tentang nama.”

            Upik setuju akan kata-kata Jonathan. Mereka berdua seakan remaja yang tengah hidup di dunia berjudul gua gelap. Sulit untuk meloloskan diri, apalagi keluar dari sarang manusia raksasa pada zaman dahulu yang juga gemar tinggal di gua secara _semi-nomaden_. Bisa-bisa mereka berdua dijadikan tumpukan barang tidak berguna di dalam _kkjokenmodinger_ ; sampah dapurnya para _Meganthropus_ , _Pithecanthropus_ , atau bahkan _Homo sapiens_.

Mata memandang sekeliling, Upik mendapati halte bus, tempat dirinya dan Jonathan berada sekarang, mulai ramai. Orang-orang berkeliaran di sekitar halte dengan berbagai jurusan. Maklum saja, waktu sudah merangkak pada pukul lima sore. Ini jam umumnya orang-orang pulang dari pembantingan tulang selama seharian.

            Jonathan menyematkan topi pada puncak kepala, membuat wajah lelaki tampan ini sedikit tertutup serta tidak terlalu dikenali, dan, mungkin, itulah salah satu tujuannya.

            “Kamu bisa membuang baju kita di tempat sampah,” ucap Jonathan sambil membuka _ritsleting_ tas hitamnya. Dia mengambil cepat pakaian berwarna putih abu-abu, lantas diserahkan kepada Upik.

            Menghela napas, Upik juga menggeledah tasnya sendiri. Seragam sekolah dengan _tagname_ “Piaten” di dada bagian kanan dipandangi sejenak. Jika tidak mengingat betapa malu dan bencinya dia dengan nama pemberian dari almarhum orang tuanya tersebut, Upik pasti tidak akan tega melenyapkan barang itu sebentar lagi. Dadanya diliputi sentakan hebat saat mengambil seragam yang sudah lumayan kumal. Ada rasa tidak tega untuk benar-benar membuang benda yang dianggapnya bersejarah, ketika mengingat perjuangannya selama hampir tiga tahun menempuh pendidikan, harus berakhir secara menyakitkan.

            Tiada ada orang yang melihat. Kedua seragam dimasukkan ke dalam kantong kresek berwarna hitam, lalu disimpul mati. Upik mendekati tempat sampah berukuran besar di pojokan halte. Sambil menahan rasa perih yang tiba-tiba berkedut di dasar jiwanya, dia meluncurkan kantong kresek dengan mudahnya pada tempat sampah berwarna kuning yang bertuliskan “untuk sampah kering”.

            _‘Selamat tinggal masa lalu’_ , hati Upik berkata dengan sendu.

            “Ayo, Upik. Aku ingin kita tiba di kota tujuan tidak terlalu larut. Kita naik bis berwarna biru itu saja.”

            Ucapan Jonathan barusan membuyarkan lamunan Upik yang lama melayang. Dia buru-buru mengangguk setuju, lantas mengikuti langkah panjang Jonathan dengan berlari-lari kecil.

            Antrean bis perlahan surut. Jonathan dan Upik ikut masuk ke dalam bis yang di bagian luarnya bertuliskan “Harapan Baru”, bersama dengan rombongan manusia lainnya. Upik berharap nama bis tersebut juga dapat memberi opsi pilihan di dalam kehidupan nyatanya sendiri.

            Upik memilih duduk di kursi dekat jendela, dengan Jonathan yang masih setia menemani di sisinya. Lelaki ini adalah orang yang berperawakan tinggi, sesuai dengan sikapnya yang seperti _guardian angel_ bagi Upik. Dalam berbagai masalah, Jonathan adalah penolongnya, pahlawannya yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan.

Sepuluh menit setelah Upik dan Jonathan naik, bus mulai merayap berjalan. Menatap pohon di luar jendela bis, Upik menyatukan kening dengan kaca.

Dingin. Tak disangka kaca itu rasanya sedingin hidupnya yang mulai hancur. Dia tahu jalan yang diambilnya salah, tetapi dia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana seharusnya. Satu-satunay jalan yang masuk akal adalah kabur. Ya, kabur dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari kota malang ini; yang mau-maunya menampung dua makhluk bejat—termasuk Upik—yang telah melakukan tindakan memalukan.

Tangan kurus Upik perlahan meraba, memegangi perutnya. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam sana; sesuatu yang menjadi alasan mengapa dia dan Jonathan harus pergi meninggalkan kota kelahiran tercinta mereka.

            Ingatan Upik belum lepas dari kejadian satu bulan yang lalu.

            14 Februari. Semua orang pasti tahu ada apa di hari itu.

            Seperti pasangan-pasangan kekasih pada umumnya, Jonathan mengajak Upik berjalan-jalan. Mereka memang telah menjadi kekasih sejak kelas satu SMA dulu.  Dari hari ke hari, hubungan mereka berdua semakin dekat. Jonathan sangat mencintai Upik, pun sebaliknya. Gairah perasaan itu semakin menguat pada saat mereka berjalan bersama, sore hari sepulang sekolah di hari tersebut. Awalnya mereka berdua hanya berpegangan, lalu merambah pada kecupan. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, keduanya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk melakukan hubungan yang lebih intim.

            Bangun dari tidur dalam keadaan telanjang adalah sebuah pengalaman terburuk yang pernah Upik rasa. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih atas apa yang baru saja dia lakukan bersama Jonathan. Keadaan di kamar itu tidaklah gelap, tetapi mendadak batin Upik serasa dikepung oleh awan mendung dengan muatan petir bertegangan berjuta-juta _volt_.

            _‘Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?’_ batin Upik bertanya-tanya dengan gelisah.

            Begitu menyadari perbuatannya, Upik buru-buru mencari pakaian untuk menutupi tubuh. Selama sepersekian detik, dia tidak berani membuka suara. Upik hanya dapat memandang Jonathan yang sama-sama menampilkan raut wajah cemas.

            Upik rupanya berada di rumah milik Jonathan, sebuah rumah mewah yang termasuk ke dalam kawasan elite. Maklum saja, orang tua Jonathan adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar di seluruh kota. Keluarga Jonathan merupakan keluarga yang kaya raya. Fakta ini berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Upik. Sejak umur 12 tahun, orang tua Upik telah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan kereta api terparah dalam sejarah ingatan manusia. Sesudah orang tuanya tiada, Upik tinggal bersama dengan paman dan bibinya. Keadaan keluarga Upik yang memang sederhana dari semula, kini menjadi bertambah melarat.

            Apa yang paling Upik benci dari tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya bukanlah dia harus membantu melakukan seluruh pekerjaan rumah; menyapu, mengepel, mencuci piring, mencuci baju, menyetrika pakaian, menyiram tanaman; atau bahkan membantu bibinya berjualan di warung kecil-kecilan; sama sekali bukan. Upik hanya benci pada saat paman dan bibinya bertengkar; di tengah malam ketika Upik sedang lelah-lelahnya, paman Upik baru pulang entah dari mana, lalu mengajak bibinya ribut. Bahkan jika sudah memuncak, pertengkaran mereka sampai harus melibatkan adegan melempar-lempar barang berupa vas bunga atau gelas keramik.

            Upik hanya berharap kepada Yudha dan Yudhi, dua anak kembar dari paman dan bibinya, yang baru berumur delapan tahun, tidak sampai mengalami perasaan putus asa sebagai anak _broken home_. Demi apa pun, Upik sangat menyayangi dua anak lelaki berwajah lugu serta polos tersebut.

            Jika Upik mengira bahwa perbuatan yang dia lakukan bersama Jonathan akan baik-bak saja; mengira bahwa mereka berdua hanya sebatas tidur, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa maksudnya; sudah tentu dia salah besar. Malangnya, di bulan Maret usai pelaksanaan Ujian Akhir Sekolah Berstandar Nasional, tiba-tiba saja Upik menderita pusing yang sangat hebat disertai dengan mual-mual. Sepintas, yang ada di benak Upik pertama kali adalah dia mengalami kelelahan akibat belajar terlalu keras selama ujian. Namun saat dia mendapati bahwa rasa mual-mual itu terus berlanjut selama seminggu kemudian, dia mulai merasa khawatir bahwa apa yang ditakutkannya selama ini menjelma menjadi kenyataan.

            Tidak sanggup menerima konsekuensi, Upik segera bercerita kepada Jonathan perihal keadaannya. Reaksi Jonathan adalah kaget dan tidak percaya, sudah pasti. Namun, selama beberapa jam kemudian, dia berkata dengan serius kepada Upik untuk cepat memeriksakan kondisinya ini kepada dokter. Upik menolak keras, dia tidak mau jika sampai orang luar tahu akan keadaannya yang sesungguhnya. Akhirnya, setelah melalui beberapa pertimbangan, Jonathan menyuruh Upik untuk membeli _test pack_ sebagai pilihan untuk memastikan.

            Sehari kemudian, setelah percakapannya dengan Jonathan tersebut, di dalam sebuah kamar mandi milik keluarga pamannya yang sempit, Upik hanya bisa menangis tersedu.

            Dia, Upik, yang memiliki nama asli yang dibencinya setengah mati, seorang anak yatim piatu, telah didakwa positif hamil.

            Otak Upik berkabut menerima satu fakta yang mencuat itu. Ditambah lagi dengan pertengkaran antara paman dan bibinya yang tidak kunjung tuntas; malah semakin meruncing dan siap untuk dibawa ke altar gugatan perceraian; membuat Upik merasa stres. Dia mensinyalir bahwa dirinya menderita depresi berkepanjangan. Pikiran Upik lalu berkelebat pada beberapa opsi:

            _Menyanyat pergelangan tangan tepat pada nadi._

            Atau;

            _Menenggelamkan diri di dalam bak mandi._

            Atau;

            _Menggantungkan leher pada seutas tali._

            Atau;

            _Menyeburkan diri ke dalam sungai._

            Atau;

            _Meloncat dari atap gedung yang tinggi._

Atau;

            _Meminum larutan pembersih lantai._

            Atau;

            _Mengoplos pil dewa dengan_ brendy.

            Atau opsi lain yang intinya bermuara pada satu hal: Upik ingin _bunuh diri_.

            Upik tidak menyangkal bahwa dirinya hendak mengakhiri hidupnya. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan semua tekanan, masalah, problema menyakitkan yang terus-menerus dialaminya. Upik tidak tahan membayangkan ekspresi dari paman dan bibinya seandainya tahu bahwa dia telah hamil di luar nikah.

            Apa kata teman-teman sekelasnya nanti saat mengetahui kondisinya? Apakah mereka akan memandangnya dengan wajah jijik? Apakah mereka masih mau menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman? Memang benar jika selama ini Upik adalah anak yang pendiam dan jarang bergaul dengan teman sebayanya; eksistensi Jonathan dan pekerjaan rumah yang menggunung adalah beberapa penyebab Upik tidak dapat menikmati masa remajanya, dia selalu dituntut untuk menjadi dewasa secara instan; tetapi Upik masih memiliki satu dua teman dekat yang dapat dipercaya.

            Teman? Sahabat? Hahaha, yang benar saja. Bahkan untuk sekadar bernapas, Upik tidak tahu apakah dia masih bisa melakukannya tanpa harus membayar pajak kepada Tuhan, atau selambat-lambatnya, ongkos kirim kepada Malaikat Mikail yang berbaik hati memberikannya. Dia seperti berjalan pada seutas tali yang dibawahnya terdapat jurang berbatu mengerikan. Salah sedikit saja kakinya melangkah, maka dia akan menuju kepada maut.

            Bagaimana, juga, seandainya kasus yang menimpa Upik ini sampai tersebar dan akhirnya viral di media sosial? Dia pernah membaca sebuah postingan di akun medsos miliknya tentang seorang anak perempuan SMA yang ketahuan hamil di luar nikah. Pada bagian komentar, Upik mendapati bahwa semua orang menghujat, bahwa perilaku dari anak tersebut sangatlah buruk; merusak citra orang tua, guru, sekolah, sampai tetangga, dan tentu saja dirinya. Semua orang mengutuk anak tadi dengan seenak jidatnya karena perbuatan tak senonohnya.

_Kalau aku yang menjadi anak itu, aku pasti akan sangat malu jika keluar dari rumah; Haduh, anak sekolah zaman_ now _kelakuannya kok kayak gitu, ya? Bikin pencemaran nama saja; Rasain tuh, makanya jadi anak jangan suka pacaran! Sekarang tanggung sendiri akibatnya!; Untung aku bukan orang tua atau saudaranya, bisa ketularan sial nanti_ ; semua itu adalah sederetan komentar pada kasus yang dibaca Upik. Kalau, jika, andai, apabila, kasus dirinyalah yang menjadi kicauan, Upik tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Dia sudah mencoba untuk tidak merasa, berusaha menahan amarah untuk tidak menyerang balik; namun, Upik tidak tahu harus sesabar apa ketika menghadapinya. Dia tidak tahu seberapa lapang dadanya dapat menahan kerumunan _unek-unek_ yang bersarang.

            Saat Upik hampir melakukan tindakan nekat, hanya Jonathan, kekasihnya, yang mampu mencegah episode menakutkan yang dialami Upik. Bagi Upik, Jonathan adalah sesosok malaikat yang menyamar dalam wujud manusia untuk bisa membebaskannya dari belenggu penderitaan hidup.

            Berbicara baik-baik, Jonathan mencoba memikirkan jalan keluar yang mungkin dapat dilakukan. Upik mengaku jika dirinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menjalani hidup yang seperti ini. Apakah dirinya perlu menggugurkan kandungannya agar dapat hidup normal lagi? Apakah dia juga perlu melakukan aborsi agar tetap bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya yang hampir selesai? Padahal, di bulan April nanti, Upik, dan Jonathan tentunya, harus mengikuti Ujian Nasional sebagai ujian terakhir yang harus dijalani. Apakah semuanya memang harus berakhir dengan sedemikian mengerikan? Begitulah pertanyaan Upik kepada Jonathan.

            Namun, Jonathan sepertinya bukan lelaki sembarangan. Menjadi anak tunggal dalam keluarga kaya raya tentulah telah memberinya semacam bekas taat pada peraturan untuk pandai-pandai menjaga nama baik. Berita ini jelas tidak boleh sampai bocor pada orang lain. Tidak, bahkan kepada orang kepercayaan sekali pun. Jonathan tidak setuju jika kandungan itu digugurkan. Secara terbuka, harus diakui bahwa dirinya menyayangi janin yang tercipta dari rasa cintanya kepada Upik tersebut. Jonathan adalah lelaki bertanggung jawab. Dia tidak akan lari dari masalah. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, inilah salah satu sebab mengapa Upik juga teramat menyayangi Jonathan.

Dengan penuh perhitungan, Jonathan memikirkan semua kemungkinan sebaik-baiknya. Akan tetapi, semakin lama dia merenungkan jalan keluar, semakin tidak ada jawaban yang memadai. Jonathan tidak bisa menyuruh Upik untuk aborsi, tetapi dia juga tidak mau kalau berita ini sampai tersebar. Pun Jonathan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini dari orang tuanya. Jadi, apa yang harus dia dan Upik lakukan?

            “Kita harus meninggalkan kota ini, Upik,” kata Jonathan akhirnya, pelan tapi tegas.

            “Me-meninggalkan kota ini, Jono?” tanya Upik masih belum mengerti. “Maksudmu, kamu ingin kita kabur? Kabur begitu saja, begitu?”

            Jonathan berdiri dengan posisi tidak nyaman. “Bukan maksudku untuk kabur seperti itu, Upik. Tapi aku rasa, kita memang sudah tidak memiliki jalan lain lagi. Kamu tidak mau kan kalau ketahuan? Tapi aku juga tidak mau jika janin kita digugurkan. Jadi, ini adalah jalan satu-satunya.”

            Upik terdiam cukup lama setelah mendengar penuturan dari Jonathan barusan, berusaha mencerna. “Tapi, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah kita kabur? Apa kita bisa hidup mandiri? Kita akan memiliki anak, Jono. Apakah kita akan mampu membiayainya? Dan,” Upik melirik sekilas kepada Jonathan dengan pandangan malu-malu, “Apakah kamu sudah siap menjadi seorang ayah?”

            Jonathan seketika membisu. Lima detik setelahnya, dia mengambil napas panjang sebelum mengutarakan pikirannya. “Demi apa pun, Upik, aku siap jiwa dan raga menjadi pendampingmu. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu dan anak kita nantinya. Bahkan jika aku mati, mayatku hanya kamu yang boleh memiliki.”

            Upik tidak tahu harus menampilkan ekspresi apa usai mendengar ucapan sungguh-sungguh dari pemuda tampan satu ini. Apa dia diizinkan bersyukur karena sudah menjadi kekasihnya? Atau, justru harus sedih? Karena itu artinya, dia benar-benar harus angkat kaki dari kota kelahirannya.

            Apa boleh buat? Jonathan memang benar. Kabur adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik. Lagi pula, Jonathan percaya kepada Upik selama ini. Mengapa tidak sebaliknya dari Upik? Alasannya mungkin terdengar klise. Jika Upik menaruh kepercayaan kepada Jonathan terlalu melambung, Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya saat ditinggal nanti. Jatuh dari ketinggian rasanya sungguh sakit. Namun, sekali lagi, Upik harus percaya kepada Jonathan. Dia adalah harapan satu-satunya. Selain itu, selama ini Jonathan belum pernah mengecewakan atau ingkar janji. Jelaslah jika Jonathan dengan tulus mencintainya.

            “…Upik? Upik?”

            Suara panggilan dari lelaki yang duduk di sebelah kanan Upik membuatnya terbangun dari lamunan.

            Upik buru-buru mengangkat kepala dan menoleh. “Ada apa, Jon?”

            “Kamu ingin membeli sesuatu?” tanya Jonathan. Tangannya lalu menunjuk seorang pedagang asongan yang tengah menawarkan barang dagangan di dalam bis.

            “Oh, err…” Upik gelagapan. “Aku ingin minuman saja.”

            “Baiklah, biar kubelikan,” sahut Jonathan sambil merogoh beberapa lembar uang dari saku celananya. Dia lalu memanggil lelaki paruh baya yang menenteng setumpuk jajanan serta botol minuman.

            “Kamu ingin minuman apa? Susu? Teh?” Jonathan menawarkan.

            “Err… aku ingin…” Upik mendadak bingung harus memilih yang mana. Pikirannya masih bergulat dengan permasalahan seputar janin dan kesetiaan Jonathan.

            “Minum teh ini saja, Mbak. Rasanya manis dan cocok diminum dalam keadaan seperti ini,” kata si pedagang, mencoba memberi saran.

            “Tidak, Pak. Saya ingin jus saja,” jawab Upik akhirnya.

            Si pedagang tersenyum saat menerima uang dari Jonathan. “Terima kasih, Mbak, Mas.” Kemudian, pedagang tersebut berlalu.

            Upik baru saja membuka tutup botol jus saat tubuhnya serasa ditarik ke belakang.

            “Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Upik dengan kaget bercampur bingung, tangannya berusaha memegang sandaran kursi agar tidak terjungkal. Botol minuman yang dipegangnya tidak jadi dibuka. Sementara Jonathan, dia segera memegangi Upik yang hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi.

            Bus melaju dengan tidak terkendali. Jalannya berzig-zag. Beberapa penumpang bus juga menanyakan hal sama seperti Upik. Dari manik hitam Upik, dia melihat sang supir bis tengah berusaha keras menjaga keseimbangan bus. Stir dibanting ke sana ke mari, pertanda ada yang tidak beres dengan kendaraan itu.

            Keadaan di luar bus mulai menggelap. Warna merah mendominasi langit yang berbaur dengan awan mendung. Jilatan petir muncrat tanpa diduga. Bersamaan dengan hal tersebut, mendadak Upik merasa ketakutan. Satu tangannya yang bebas, tidak memegang botol jus, gemetar tanpa henti. Selama satu menit, Upik, Jonathan, dan penumpang bis lainnya, terguncang-guncang karena sang supir berulang kali membelokkan bis. Tampaknya, rem bis tidak bekerja, sehingga sebagai pelarian, sang supir mencoba mengendalikan bis dengan jalan memutar.

            Jonathan memegang tangan Upik dengan erat. Dari menit ke menit, kecepatan bis semakin bertambah. Suasana di dalam bis yang semula tenang dan sesekali mengeluh soal gerah atau kepanasan, kini berubah drastis menjadi menegangkan. Wajah penumpang bis terlukis pucat. Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa perjalanan ini akan menjadi sedemikian menakutkan.

            Secara tidak menyenangkan, memori Upik disesaki akan bayangan mayat kedua orang duanya dulu setelah kecelakaan kereta api. Upik—yang pada waktu itu masih berumur 12 tahun—harus menerima kenyataan pahit saat melihat kondisi mayat ayah dan ibunya yang sudah tidak lagi utuh. Itu adalah kejadian paling mengerikan yang pernah dialami oleh Upik. Padahal, di hari sebelumnya, dia tengah bergembira karena orang tuanya akan segera pulang setelah seminggu berkunjung ke rumah saudaranya. Lantas, tiba-tiba, Upik menyaksikan mayat yang berdarah itu terbujur kaku.

            Merasa mual sebab mengingat, Upik menelan ludahnya yang entah mengapa terasa pahit. Botol jus dia letakkan sembarangan di dekat kursi. Tautan tangan dengan Jonathan tak pernah dilepas, sementara Upik terus memandang ke depan dengan cemas.

            Bagaimana seandainya sebentar lagi Upik akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan orang tuanya? Bagaimana apabila bis yang dia tumpangi juga mengalami kecelakaan? Bagaimana jika dirinya, Jonathan, dan seluruh penumpang di dalam bis akan mengalami kematian sebentar lagi?

            Upik bergidik ngeri. Kepala dia gelengkan berkali-kali. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dia tidak mau mati muda. Dia masih ingin bercengkerama dengan Jonathan, menanti kelahiran janinnya nanti dengan antusias. Dia belum merancang masa depan yang sesuai dengan impiannya.

            Impian? Cita-cita? Harapan? Upik bahkan lupa apakah dia masih memiliki semangat semacam itu di dalam dirinya.

            Guncangan lagi. Ini sudah hampir seperti gempa bumi. Jika bisa, Upik ingin menyeret lengan Jonathan dan keluar dari bis sialan ini. Sungguh! Apakah hidupnya benar-benar akan berakhir dalam keadaan yang setragis ini? Mereka telah terjebak. Upik ingin keluar, meloncat dari jendela juga tidak apa-apa, asal dia tidak mengalami kecelakaan. Dia hendak mengatakan pemikirannya kepada Jonathan untuk—

            Terlambat.

            Upik dan sebagian besar penumpang menjerit keras ketika bis berbelok tajam dan hampir menabrak pohon besar di tepi jalan. Supir bis membanting stir ke kanan untuk menghindar. Namun, momentum pengendalian sama sekali tidak tepat. Bis berakhir dengan posisi terguling dan baru terhenti saat bagian punggung bis menghantam pembatas jalan dengan sangat keras.

            Lamat-lamat, setelah tabrakan yang membuatnya terguling, Upik merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak turun dari dahinya.

            Merah

            Warna darah.

            Kepala Upik pusing. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Menatap benda di depan sana membuatnya kesulitan untuk fokus. Ajaibnya, dia masih sadar.

            _Aku ingin hidup._

_Aku tidak ingin mati konyol di dalam bus keparat ini._

_Aku ingin hidup._

            Alam bawah sadar Upik terus-menerus mengirimi sinyal pesan.

            “Upik? Upik?” panggil Jonathan sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi perempuan berambut hitam lurus itu. “Kau bisa mendengarku?’

            Tidak mengabaikan, Upik mengangguk—meski sulit rasanya. Dia ingin bangkit dari keburukan. Sambil menahan pening yang kembali menyerang, Upik tertatih berdiri, dibantu dengan Jonathan. Walau penampilan Jonathan hampir sama dengan Upik, tetapi lelaki sepertinya memang dikaruniai sembilan nyawa. Jonathan jelas masih kuat berjalan.

            “Kita harus keluar dari bis ini, Upik,” ucap Jonathan serius. “Kondisimu terlihat buruk.”

            Upik tidak membantah. Jonathan lalu memapahnya, melewati beberapa penumpang yang terluka parah, entah mereka masih hidup atau sudah hampir sekarat, Upik tidak mau memikirkannya.

            Sepasang kekasih yang berusaha saling melindungi. Begitulah gambaran mengenai Upik dan Jonathan kini. Berjalan dan berjalan, menjauh dari bis terkutuk. Di tempat yang dirasa cukup aman, mereka berdua berhenti. Upik langsung jatuh terduduk, mengistirahatkan jiwa dan badannya yang ternyata lumayan trauma.

            “Kamu mau ke mana, Jon?” tanya Upik saat melihat Jonathan yang cepat-cepat menurunkan tas dan tampak bergegas.

            “Upik, bisakah kamu menungguku di sini? Aku harus masuk ke bis sekarang.”

            Upik membelalakkan matanya. “Kenapa? Kenapa kamu harus masuk ke sana, Jono?”

            Joanthan tampaknya tidak menampilkan raut keberatan mendengar nama masa kecilnya disebut. Dalam keadaan semacam ini, keegoisan adalah sifat yang haram ditunjukkan. Jonathan tentu memahaminya lebih dari siapa pun.

            “Aku harus menyelamatkan orang-orang yang terjebak di dalam bis, Upik.”

            “Kenapa harus? Di dalam berbahaya, Jon. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu ke sana.” Suara Upik meninggi.

            “Hey, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah sedikit, Upik. Orang-orang itu membutuhkan bantuan dan aku harus menolong mereka.”

            Upik memandang ke sekeliling sebagai ganti jawaban. Sepi. Tiada orang yang melintas, yang dapat dijadikan tumpuan. Sepertinya kawasan ini masuk ke dalam wilayah non-penduduk. Jalanan juga sudah resmi menggelap. Menambah kesan mencekam.

            Merelakan, Upik membiarkan Jonathan berlari. Punggung lelaki itu ditatap, entah mengapa dada Upik sesak. Ada sekelumit perasaan khawatir yang mendesak. Dia sangat mengerti yang sebenarnya dari Jonathan. Lelaki ini memanglah orang yang peduli dan perhatian.

            Jonathan kembali ke tempat Upik berada dengan merangkul seorang wanita paruh baya. Lengan wanita tersebut berdarah parah.

            “Jonathan!” Upik mulai memanggil.

            Sayangnya Jonathan hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan singkat dan kembali lagi ke dalam bis. Sebenarnya Upik ingin berbicara mengenai sesuatu kepada Jonathan, sesuatu yang rasanya sangat penting, tetapi tampaknya hanya percuma. Jonathan sibuk hilir-mudik mengeluarkan penumpang.

            Pertolongan di tempat yang gelap ini sudah tidak bisa diharapkan. Jalanan terlalu terisolasi. Upik bingung harus bagaimana.

            “Jonathan! Jangan masuk lagi ke dalam bis, kumohon,” pinta Upik.

            Jonathan, yang baru saja kembali dari usahanya menolong beberapa penumpang, berhenti. “Apakah kamu takut, Upik?”

            Tidak dapat mengelak, Upik mengangguk. “Kumohon, Jon, jangan ke sana lagi. Aku takut kalau… kalau bisnya tiba-tiba...”

            “Tapi aku masih harus menyelamatkan penumpang lain, Upik. Kamu ingat pedagang yang kaubeli minumannya? Dia juga membutuhkan pertolongan.”

            “Tapi—“

            Jonathan memegang kedua bahu Upik. “Dengarkan aku. Aku ini kuat. Aku pasti bisa selamat. Sekarang kaupegang tas milikku. Di dalamnya ada uang sebanyak satu milyar. Aku ingin kamu menyimpannya untuk berjaga-jaga.”

            Upik, yang menerima sodoran tas berwarna hitam, hanya dapat terbungkam, tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini Jonathan sebegitu memikirkan masa depannya.

            “Jono…”

            Upik sampai tidak dapat berkata-kata. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

            Tangan Jonathan mengelus lembut pipi Upik sebelum berbisik di telinga, “Jaga baik-baik calon anak kita, ya?”

            Usai mencium lembut kening Upik, tangan Jonathan kemudian meraba kepalanya. Dilepasnya topi dan dipakaikan di puncak kepala Upik.

            “Teruslah hidup, Upik. Jangan berhenti sampai di sini. Aku tidak mau kalau kamu seperti dulu lagi. Aku tidak mau kamu menyerah untuk terus hidup. Percayalah, pasti akan ada orang yang membutuhkan dirimu, suatu saat nanti. Pasti. Bisakah kamu berjanji kepadaku?”

            Upik bingung harus menampilkan wajah yang seperti apa. Batinnya sejak tadi sudah berfirasat buruk. Dia hanya dapat mengangguk lagi dengan campuran linangan air mata.

Ketika Upik melepas tangan Jonathan, bau menyengat mendadak menyebar. Bau apa pun ini, Upik tidak kuat menanggung bayangan yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

_Tes…_

_Tes…_

_Tes…_

Apakah bunyi itu adalah bunyi tetesan bensin di sela-sela bis yang berposisi miring? Entahlah, tidak ada orang yang tahu. Namun, saat Jonathan sudah masuk ke dalam bis, apa yang selama ini Upik takutkan, lantas menjelma menjadi kenyataan.

            _DUUUAAARRR!!!_

Bunyi ledakan menggelegar, memecah langit malam yang berujung pada tangisan. Seketika, api membakar bis yang porak-poranda. Sebagian penumpang yang sudah diselamatkan oleh Jonathan menatap kobaran api dengan pandangan nanar, tidak percaya, dan juga takut.

            “JONATHAAAN!!”

            Upik berteriak histeris. Namun, sekeras apa pun teriakannya, itu semua tidak berarti lagi; karena bis sudah telanjur meledak dan terbakar hebat, melahap penumpang yang masih terjebak serta apa saja yang ada di dalamnya; termasuk menghanguskan Jonathan, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

***

            _Hai, teman._

_Jika kalian telah sampai pada bagian surat ini, itu artinya kalian sudah membaca seluruh cerita sampai akhir—bukan, maksudku hampir sampai akhir. Yeah, kecuali kalian men-_ skip _-nya lantaran penasaran dan langsung menuju pada bagian_ ending _. Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak memaksa atau menyuruh kalian untuk membaca. Itu adalah hak kalian._

            _Kuperingatkan dari awal. Surat ini akan sangat panjang dan mengandung sindiran-sindiran tak kasat mata. Jika kalian sudah bosan, tidak membacanya juga tidak masalah. Akan tetapi, kalau kalian memang berniat membacanya, tolong pahami kata-kataku nanti dengan pikiran terbuka._

            _Jujur, aku tidak tahu harus menulis surat seperti apa kepada kalian, tetapi aku tahu kalau aku harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Mungkin, setelah kalian menamatkan cerita ini, benak kalian pasti berpikir bahwa aku adalah sang tokoh_ antagonis. _Aku tidak akan menyangkal. Memang benar, akulah yang seharusnya disalahkan dalam kisah ini. Dan iya, aku teramat menyesali semua hal yang terjadi. Apakah aku menyesal karena aku harus menanggung malu? Atau, apakah aku menyesal karena takut jika tidak dianggap lagi sebagai anak oleh orang tuaku? Bukan, sama sekali bukan. Apa yang paling kusesali sampai sekarang adalah; aku menyesal tidak bisa mendampingi Upik melewati fase selanjutnya sampai akhir. Aku menyesal tidak dapat melindunginya lagi karena kini aku sudah mati. Seandainya waktu tidur orang yang hidup dapat kubayar untuk dapat menggantikannya dengan menemui Upik, maka aku akan melakukannya. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai Upik, tetapi aku juga ingin meminta maaf kepadanya karena telah mencintainya sehingga membawanya kepada malapetaka seperti ini._

            _Sudahlah. Ketimbang mendengar gombalan mautku mengalir lagi, lebih baik kuteruskan saja surat ini. Pertanyaanku untuk kalian hanya satu hal; apa yang sebaiknya kami lakukan saat kami sudah telanjur melakukannya, dan agar kami tidak mendapat komentar negatif? Karena, sudah sering aku mendengar dan membaca langkah-langkah_ preventif _atau pencegahan agar tidak terjerumus ke dalam lembah dosa ini. Namun, adakah yang tahu hal apa yang seharusnya kami lakukan setelah kami terbukti melakukannya? Hal yang seharusnya kami lakukan, yang tidak menimbulkan gunjingan, yang tidak menimbulkan bibir-bibir mengeluarkan omongan sebusuk anjing. Adakah di antara kalian yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana ini?_

            _Hmm, setelah kupikir-pikir, tidak ada gunanya juga bertanya kepada kalian. Toh, kalian akan tetap menghujat kami berdua. Kalian sudah ku_ vonis _tidak bakal mampu menjawabnya._

            _Akan tetapi, di atas semua itu, ada satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui; bahwa bertahan hidup dari caci maki manusia adalah cara bertahan hidup yang paling buruk, bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada bertahan hidup dari penyakit, atau bencana alam, atau kelaparan, atau kejadian naas, yang semuanya bisa merenggut nyawa._

_Kalau kalian tidak percaya, cobalah untuk merenungi kembali kisah Upik yang sudah dipaparkan. Betapa Upik dapat menjadi depresi dan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya karena tidak kuat menanggung beban mental berupa ejekan, hinaan, serta cemoohan dari orang lain jika perbuatannya denganku sampai ketahuan publik. Upik ingin mati pada saat matinya sudah hampir hidup. Sungguh berbeda saat Upik menghadapi kecelakaan di bis. Dia tidak mau mati. Dia berjuang menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri. Upik ingin hidup pada saat hidupnya sudah hampir mati. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Keinginan manusia untuk hidup atau mati memang dapat berubah sekilat cepat rambat cahaya._

            _Saat ini, aku sedang berada di perbatasan antara Surga dan Neraka. Tahukah kalian? Malaikat Malik dan Malaikat Ridwan sedang ribut bertengkar akan memasukkanku ke mana. Malaikat Malik mengatakan bahwa aku seharusnya dimasukkan ke dalam Neraka karena tindakanku bersama Upik. Alasannya, zina adalah perbuatan keji yang dibenci oleh Tuhan dan sudah sepantasnyalah, orang-orang sepertiku dibakar menjadi arang di dasar Jahannam. Sementara Malaikat Ridwan tidak mau kalah dalam mendebat. Memang benar jika perbuatanku sungguh kotor, tetapi aku seharusnya dimasukkan ke dalam Surga karena aku sudah menyelamatkan beberapa orang dari ledakan yang menghanguskan. Alasannya, di mata Tuhan, sikap ikhlas dalam menolong dapat menghapus dosa yang telah terjadi._

            _Entahlah, aku sendiri juga bingung. Jika aku dimasukkan ke dalam Neraka, aku jelas tahu seberapa besar dosaku. Namun, seandainya aku memang pantas dimasukkan ke dalam Surga, tapi sampai akhir surat ini, jujur saja, aku belum bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri._

            _Pesan terakhirku kepada kalian, yang mungkin akan terdengar membosankan, adalah: jangan sampai kalian meniru perbuatanku dengan Upik. Aku menceritakan kisah kami berdua untuk kalian ambil pelajarannya, bukan cerita yang hanya berdasarkan perasaan ena-ena, atau mengumbar kemesraan, atau menyebar aib kami berdua agar menjadi terkenal; sama sekali tidak. Maksudku adalah baik. Janganlah kalian mengambil tindakan gegabah tanpa pernah memikirkan bagaimana akibatnya. Seperti saat aku dan Upik memulai masalah dalam cerita ini. Kami melakukannya karena nafsu kami sudah tidak terkontrol. Kami kebingungan, lantas mengambil pilihan sembarangan dengan meninggalkan kota kami tercinta; yang bodohnya membawa kami kepada maut yang mengancam._

            _Apakah ledakan yang kualami adalah karma dari Tuhan karena aku sudah berbuat zina sewaktu di dunia itu? Sehingga sebagai balasannya, aku diberi takdir kematian yang mengenaskan? Entahlah. Lagi dan lagi, aku tidak kunjung mengerti. Percuma saja meramal nasib atau takdir, itu adalah pekerjaan yang sia-sia._

_Kuberitahu, tanganku rasanya pegal-pegal setelah menulis surat ini. Aku sudah terbiasa mengetik menggunakan laptop kesayanganku, sehingga menulis dengan cara manual termasuk siksaan berat bagiku. Tetapi, bagaimana lagi jika tidak dengan cara ini? Di sini tidak ada jasa pengetikan atau tempat semacam warnet yang dapat kusambangi._

_Hai, teman._

            _Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca suratku sampai selesai. Nantinya, surat ini akan kutitipkan kepada Malaikat Rakib untuk dikirim ke dunia fana, untuk bisa sampai di tangan kalian dan akhirnya dapat kalian baca. Aku harus bergegas. Sepertinya perundingan bak meja bundar antara dua malaikat tadi sudah berakhir. Aku harus menyiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk. Kalian berdoa saja kalau aku masuk Neraka, semoga aku tidak akan lama-lama dibakar di sana. Aku bisa bosan, tahu. Tidak ada jaringan_ wifi _untuk dapat menonton film gratisan di Neraka. Tidak ada pula_ video call _agar aku bisa melihat wajah Upik dan mendengar suaranya yang amat kurindukan. Juga tidak ada aplikasi canggih agar aku bisa men_ download _lagu atau_ game _kesukaanku lagi._

            _Sekian dulu surat dariku. Kapan-kapan, kalau ada waktu, aku akan mengabari kondisiku secepat mungkin. Semoga hari kalian tetap menyenangkan, teman!_

 

Perbatasan Surga dan Neraka,

Kota Akhirat, Provinsi Padang Mahsyar

Tanggal 32, bulan XXXX, tahun asdfghjkl

(Dihitung berdasarkan kalender Malaikat-Iblis

yang telah diamandemen oleh Tuhan)

 

Salam rindu untuk Upik-ku dan juga pembaca budiman,

_Jonathan_

**Selesai**

**Author's Note:**

> Ini entri kedua yang saya kirim dan walau ceritanya tidak terlalu sesuai dengan ketentuan, saya senang karena dapat menyelesaikannya tepat waktu : )


End file.
